Episode 5243 (10 March 2016 - Part 1)
Synopsis Patrick shouts at Vincent, who’s strangling Claudette, to let her go – she falls to the floor gasping. As Claudette recovers, Patrick demands to know what’s been going on. Vincent shouts at Claudette that her lying about killing his father has ruined his life. When Patrick claims that Claudette can’t just leave Vincent on this revelation, Claudette brands Patrick a pathetic old man. As Patrick goes to call the police on Claudette, she tries to snatch the phone off of him. The tussle makes Claudette lose her footing and she falls horrifically to the bottom of the basement stairs. As Claudette hits the floor with a sickening crack, blood pours from her head and she appears lifeless. Patrick tells Vincent to stay put –he’ll go and get help. As Patrick heads upstairs, he bumps into Kim who claims that he needs to come straight over – Denise is in a state. As Vincent glances at Claudette’s lifeless body, he clocks a spade in the corner and an idea begins to form. Later, Patrick arrives back at Number One looking for Vincent – he finds him in the kitchen washing soil from his hands. Vincent claims that everything is sorted – Patrick bursts his way down to the basement. Patrick lets his eyes fall to the floor of the basement – it dawns on him that Claudette is underneath. Vincent explains that a brand new layer of concrete is being delivered tomorrow and he’ll be present until it is. Vincent claims it’s the only way as they’ll both go down if the police get involved... A terrified Libby runs to Masood’s. Inside Patrick’s house, Denise reminds Jordan that he isn’t the same as Lucas. Libby shows Masood the note that Denise left her, stating that Lucas has escaped – Masood calls the police. Denise tells Jordan that Lucas is manipulating him; but Jordan aggressively claims that Denise doesn’t know him. As Denise finally manages to talk Jordan round to believing that shouldn’t let Lucas poison his mind, Libby bangs on the door and shouts that the police are on their way. Jordan’s mood immediately changes and he berates Denise for deceiving him. Hearing the commotion from inside, Masood kicks down the front door of Patrick’s house. As Jordan makes a run for it, he is cornered by police. Denise screams at Jordan to think of JJ – Jordan relents and tells the police where they can find Lucas, before being arrested himself. At Patrick’s house, DS Evers from the Walford police force arrives to ask Denise some questions. Patrick and Kim stick up for Denise as they question her over her knowledge of Lucas’ escape plan. DS Evers asks Denise to come down to the station to make a full statement. JJ questions where Jordan is; Denise tells him that she’s going to be looking after him for a bit. Honey admits to Billy that things aren’t great with her and Ronnie again – she’s upset both her and Jack. At number 27, Tim hands Ronnie a locket that he claims was found with some letters of hers. Ronnie takes a moment alone and opens the locket to find a baby picture of Danielle. Ronnie heads back into the living room with an identical locket that belonged to Danielle. Both Ronnie and Tim admit that that Joel’s death has floored them, but as Ronnie takes his hand, Tim misreads the signals and goes to kiss Ronnie. Tim apologises and Ronnie is sympathetic. As Tim goes to leave, Ronnie catches herself admitting that she has met someone, and tears over to Billy’s. Ronnie babbles to Honey that she wants to see if she and Jack can make a go of things – what’s the worst that could happen? Honey looks worried and shows Ronnie Jack’s social media profile with a photo of he and Delphine captioned, ‘Last night of freedom’. Ronnie’s shocked when Honey suggests that it looks like Jack is getting married. As Mick puts Ollie to bed, Lee appears and apologises for acting up and hurting Ollie. Mick’s reluctant at first but there’s a thawing between the pair and they share a hug. Donna reminds a stubborn Nancy how lucky she is to have parents like hers, stating that her own mother doesn’t seem interested in the fact that she wants to have a baby. Mick enters the kitchen to find Nancy fixing Ollie high chair, it’s a tender moment between the pair and Mick accepts Nancy’s apology. Lee clocks the pair’s embrace and he and Nancy share a smile. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes